With Every Heartbeat
by JustAnAmateur
Summary: Set in 2008.After being expelled by the magic school,a mysterious boy suddenly appeared in Wyatt's life,can Wyatt deal with his growing feelings and enroll in his new life.AU story.Slash.WyattxChris.
1. Maybe We Can Make It Alright 0Arc Start0

**First , I have found a kind person to help me do the BETA thingy , please give your round applause to ' loving4tommorow ' which is currently her name .**

**Second … sorry , ' Proud-to-be-Insane ' , I didn't have the heart too in the end … good luck with your personal ' problem ' .**

**As I once mentioned , it's an AU story which means not everything is exactly the same as the original .**

**For example , Chris technically doesn't have any magic power … for now . I don't always follow how the characters personality does in certain scene . I do not tend to let them living at their famous housing area . I also have a lot of original characters in the future if things go as plan .**

**Happy to say please stay calm and enjoy the story … hopefully … maybe … I guess … go on .**

**It's slash if you didn't noticed by now , hope you have fun .**

**P.S: There's a lot of grammar mistakes , I know but I sort of change it after my BETA helped and advised me so … no plot change , just quite some grammar changes.**

* * *

**( Mysterious Boy arc start )**

**CHAPTER 1-MAYBE WE CAN MAKE IT ALRIGHT**

**Location: Wales School of Magic, The Principal's Office **

"Do I have to remind you that you are on your third warning for violating the school rules and challenging a teacher's authority, Mr. Halliwell?" Principal Kern asked.

Wyatt, who was sitting across the desk avoiding eye contact with the Principal, shrugged at her question as he folded his arms.

"It's not your business you old hag…" Wyatt muttered almost inaudibly, half hoping that she wouldn't hear it, but not really caring overall. He sat facing the mirror that was near his side; seeing that the sun had begun to set, the two people sighed. Knowing that his mother was going to question his three-hour absence, Wyatt sighed even deeper.

The principal held sympathy in her eyes as she looked at the poor young Halliwell. He certainly didn't take his newfound fame too well, or so she guessed. Seeing that it was nearly 6 p.m., she decided to put away the papers that she was supposed to write due the fight Wyatt had been in earlier; it could wait. She stood up from her chair and slowly walked over to Wyatt.

"Mr. Halliwell, I assumed that you know the purpose of why this school was even created in the first place; it's because--"

"It's because the Magic School is a place where young or novice witches or supernatural beings learn to improve their magical craft, ya di ya da exactra exactra blah blah blah," Wyatt cut her off using a sarcastic tone. "Geez, I don't need to hear this every time I walk past here!" He raised his voice, eager to get home and avoid any serious punishment.

Principal Kern sighed again. He certainly added to the old troublemaker stereotype.

"Yes, I'm glad that you still remember…" she said. This wasn't the first time he'd been here and it certainly wouldn't be the last, she thought, as she adjusted her old, worn, pink-framed spectacles from the 70's. "Look Wyatt." She placed her hand softly on his shoulder, making him feel a bit irrelevant, despite being the entirety of the offending party. "I can't say I know what's going on in that complicated mind of yours but I do know that part of it is because of your status isn't it?" It was less of a question and more of a statement.

Wyatt slowly shed his angry countenance, softening his face a little, slightly taken aback at how Principal Kern had known.

"I know being labeled as the Twice-Blessed child has put a lot of burden on you (might be better as 'burdened you'), and I know it's hard to keep up with the reputation, but you must take at least a few of the responsibilities--"

"What do you know?" Wyatt turned his face, cutting the principal off for the second time that day. "It's not like I wanted to be 'The Twice–Blessed,'" he spat the name out, "So don't pretend you know what it's like." His eyebrow rose defiantly.

"Oh, don't worry," she replied dryly. "I haven't the slightest clue". Principal Kern held her breath, trying to calm down. Getting angry with a student at six o'clock was just not an option. She had dinner to cook.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Wyatt's P.O.V**

**Location: The Garden Lake, on the pebble trail**

"Hey 'Idiot Red'." A voice came and it annoyed the hell out of me.

"I told you not to call me that!" He simply shrugged. "You're not as good yourself, 'Idiot Black'."

"I happen to like it, if you don't mind," he replied. "We both really live up to the part of the 'Dummy Rangers'." He grinned.

"Yeah, but don't count me in!" I just kept on walking on the pebble road.

"How'd it go?" the voice asked me as he jogged slowly, trying to catch up with me.

"As usual, she gave me some bull reasoning and acted like she knows me; it's always the same and I just don't really give a damn. I don't know why she keeps bothering me." I was fuming but I just kept on walking, ignoring anything else around me. "That annoying cow held me after school. So now I'm going to be late again; it's my third time this month, and I promise you my parents are not going to like this."

As the slight freezing air tingled on my face, I tried to calm down; it was a better option than blowing some stuff up.

"Well, I can see that but could you slow down a bit, I'm running out of air here!" the boy exclaimed as he kept on jogging to keep up with me

I slowed down my pace substantially, it's not like I could just wait for him; every second I waste means an additional second my mom's fury has to mount.

"Hey…" he put his hand on my back, using me as a handle for support I suppose. "I…you…" he kept on breathing heavily, not getting the point, which frustrated me even more.

"Dia, just spit it out!" I yelled, almost too harshly, as I felt him shivering while I shouted at him without turning back.

"I'm sorry Wyatt…"

Maybe I am a bit too harsh at times…he's not actually much of a sport person anyway. I stopped and turned around, watching as my timid cousin walked slowly and staggered a bit.

"Hey, I should be the one saying sorry; you want me to walk slower, so I should…is your asthma acting up?"

"It's fine, I'm okay." He flapped his hand dismissively at me and put on a fake smile, I know he's trying his best to be strong. He can't really help it though he's always been sickly. "Sorry for being a burden…" he muttered, his face turning from pale to disappointed.

_Okay that certainly killed the mood. I needed to change the mad dissension into melancholic depression. _I turned around, seeing that he was in a foul mood, _quickl_y.

"So…" I started, still lingering at my thoughts, hoping to change the subject. "How is your magic practice going on?" Yes, that would work.

"Oh!" His face quickly lit up and I put on a smile as well, happy that the plan had worked. "It's working out better than I thought…I can't actually sense in a large area but I'm able to effectively define my mother's mode of thought and her love towards my dad." He smiled proudly.

"Well nice to see one of us is making some progress…" I sighed. _Damn, today is just harrowing_.

"Still having difficulties with orbing, I'm going to assume?" Though he lacked completely in any physical strength, Dia certainly backed that up with his brainpower.

"Are you using your empathy power on me, or am I that obvious?" I joked.

"Well, it certainly doesn't take a genius to figure out your mind," he replied with a smirk.

That could only mean one thing.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" That's his taunting smile; I've been seeing it for years, perhaps even as far back as when he was born, and I certainly did not enjoy all the mocking.

His face had regained its color as his infamous smirk had grew even wider. "Well…" he pretended to think for a moment past me. "I'm not saying you are, but your grades do more or less explain it all." He continued to walk off.

Feeling irked with his answer, I quickly turned to catch up with him; I refused to give him the satisfaction of winning.

"Hey, I always passed my weekly P.E test, you know." I slung my arm across his shoulder as we both walked at the same pace.

"Which only proves the old saying, all brawn and no brains. P.E is the only one test that you've passed with flying colors OR at all even." He tilted his glasses' frames, damn I always hated that. "Besides, who's the boy who thought that a hot dog was actually made from dog?" He narrowed his eyes and glanced at me, questioning my level of intelligence.

"Hey, that was when I was ten!" I protested. "Besides, it's not my fault the stupid food industry gave it that stupid name; how was I supposed to know hot dogs are actually made of chicken?" I eyed him back.

"Well, use your brain, dummy. Besides, 'Hot Chicken' isn't too catchy is it?" He eyed me once again; he was seriously testing my patience.

"They could call it Hot Wings you know, or maybe Hot Wheels."

"Hot Wheels had been taken and it applies to cars. I feel I'm talking to a premature ape."

Damn his arrogance and intelligence!

I just ignored him; knowing that I was gonna lose, I preferred to give up rather than have another 'prep–talk' with him.

We kept on walking while I tried my best to block out anything that came from my cousin's mouth, I almost just wanted to seal it with my magic. Thinking about it now, it didn't seem like a bad idea, save for that whole 'Personal Gain' thing. It's a pesky business, being a witch and all…suddenly he pulled out something to drink…oh it's his one of his juice boxes, he always had a bizarre taste in beverages, what flavor is it this time…what 'Cod–Fish flavor'!? Damn he's weird…and he's enjoying it, ew! I think I'm starting to get a bit nauseous…

"Hey!" My thoughts were interrupted when Grandia called me; damn he ruined my plans.

"What?" His reason better be good.

"What is that little kid doing over there…?" he trailed off, still sucking at the straw.

I turned my head and my attention towards where he pointed…it wasn't far but I could clearly see a boy standing just a few inches from the deep lake.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I've never even seen the kid before."

"Yeah, I didn't notice him before either." His face looks like he's in a deep thought. "It's like he just…suddenly appeared out of nowhere--"

Just as Dia finished speaking, the unknown boy slumped forward and fell straight into the lake, causing a huge 'thump' on its previously calm surface.

"What the heck...!"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Characters bio ( it's based on the chapters , if no changes between it there won't be any changes )**

**Wyatt Haliwell  
****Age ( Current ) : 13  
****Height : 5'6  
****Personality : Loyal to the one he cares and also have quite a short fuse .  
****Likes : ( Currently Unknown )  
Bio:  
****Only son of Piper and Leo Haliwell . Having difficulties facing responsibilities due to his ' Twice - Blessed child ' title and in his studies as well but his sportsmanship is put to his advantage . Known as ' Idiot Red ' as part of the ' Dummy Rangers ' in the school .**

**Grandia Haliwell  
****Age ( current ) : 13  
****Height : 5'4  
****Personality : Emotionless … he rarely smiles .  
Likes : Unusual beverages ( For example , ' Cod-Fish ' , ' Squid ' , ' Wasabi Cola ' just to name a few )  
****Bio :  
****Second son of Coop and Phoebe Haliwell . Ever since the death of both his parents and the brother he loved the most ,**** he had lost interest in the world in general and considered everything , especially studying as pointless .**** Known as ' Idiot Black ' and team leader of the ' Dummy Rangers ' in the school .**

**

* * *

****After reading this , I'm proud of myself not because it's the best damn thing out there , it's because this is the first time I didn't quit after the first chapter cause chapter two is currently in progress ... but after Chinese New Year of course .**

**That's the current introduction … yes I killed Phoebe off even without giving her a chance … happy holidays .**

**HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR !!! ( 7****th**** February 2008 )  
**


	2. We Can Make It Better Sometime

**Sorry for the late update, my personal time became quite hectic lately. I also want to mention that I'm not from America, so I do not know how you guys run the school, but since it's AU I just use how my country runs the school.**

**About those who wish to know how I picture Grandia, and any other self-created character I have in the future, I will tell you, but here is how it goes so far.**

**Wyatt Halliwell  
****Portrayed by: Wes Ramsey (sometimes it's better to stick with the original)**

**Most Noticeable performance:  
****- As Wyatt Halliwell from 'Charmed'  
****- As Christian William Markelli from 'Latter Days'**

**Grandia Halliwell  
****Portrayed by: Robert Hoffman (sometimes…not so much) ****Most Noticeable performance:  
****- As Chase Collins from 'Step Up 2: The Streets'  
****- As Justin from 'She's The Man' **

**Here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter Title: (Song Lyrics)**

**Singer: Robyn**

**Single: With Every Heartbeat**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2-WE CAN MAKE IT BETTER SOMETIME**

**??'s P.O.V  
**  
**Location: In the depths of the lake, suicide attempt**

…it appears calm, or soI like to think…

…I'm slowly floating down to the depths…

…so…is this how my life is going to end…

…hmph…how pathetic am I…

…what am I saying…I choose this road…

…this is the only way I can choose…

…I choose to die…

…my lungs feel very uncomfortable it's like they're being crushed…

…damn it hurts…

…but luckily I only have to do this once…and it's all over…

...once and for all…

…my head is feeling dizzy…

…my eyes are starting to hurt a little must be the pressure…

…I am destined to die 4 years later anyway…may as well be my own choice…

…finally, I can stop messing upother people's lives…

…nobody will bother to help me anymore…

…I can stop being a burden to anyone…

…nobody will die to protect me anymore…

…no more…

…am I crying…no, it's not…it must be the lake water…

…I promised him I wouldn't cry…

…I'm a big boy now…I should smile…

…see Septh…I'm happy, you can rest in peace now…

…a few more seconds left…

…I can see the sunlight shining through the water…

…I never took time to notice what a magnificent sight this is…

…I better enjoy my last sight…

...what is that upon me…a shadow…

…it's coming closer and closer…

…I see…so the angels came to greet me…

…is this how an angel looks…it doesn't really matter if he's a little scruffy…

…I can reunite with you again Septh…just wait…

…finally, I can rest in peace…

**222**

**Grandia's P.O.V**

**Location: The Garden Lake shore**

"Leo! Leo!" I yelled to my heart's content but it seemed like he was busy or he was just ignoring me, damn those stupid whitelighters and their constant meetings up there.

I kept on waiting at the side, waiting for that idiot to resurface again…_It's been quite a while, don't tell me he's…no, don't __think such__ disastrous __thoughts__, he's still alive…maybe the boy is just __too__ heavy for Wyatt to handle and he's sinking…Oh, the stress is killing me._

Finally the stress got to me.

"Leo! Your son is in grave danger so get the fucking down here!" … _Oops!_

Suddenly, a flash of swirling orbs came near me; it took a while for him to reform, but I was glad to see that it was Leo. The grimace on his face, however, said another thing.

"Mind your language Dia I'm in the middle of an important meeting and what do you mean my son's in grave danger!" Leo looked around, half worried that his son was in trouble, and the other half worried about how he was going to explain to the elders his sudden rude departure; those elders could be real ball-busters. He didn't need another bad thing to add to his résumé after marrying Aunt Piper and ignoring the laws that had been passed down ever since.

"I don't see Wyatt around here if you are trying to prank me or something you're in so much trouble mister!" he shouted, still looking around but seeing nobody, as the park was currently under construction, something about a new playground.

I gulped, downing the lump that was in my throat "He's a" I paused, trying my best to explain. "He sort of jumped into the lake" I pointed towards the lake where the ripple pattern was still fresh.

Leo took a deep look at the lake I was hoping that Wyatt would appear but within ten seconds I gave up the idea; when Leo stared at me with his glaring eyes, I was too scared to move as I was immobilized by his deadly eyes beaming on me I guess Wyatt did inherit the death glare from his father and his short temper from his mother stupid genetic DNA.

"That's nonsense, if he did jump into the lake shouldn't he be up by now?" He kept on glaring, questioning my truthfulness.

"Well" I tried to explain. "Due to the fact that the lake is quite deep it might take some time for Wyatt to reach the surfacebesides, he did dive in to save that kid who I assume slipped-"

"He did what?!" he cut me off during my explanation, god his temper is not to be messed with.

Suddenly I was **(hypothetically)** saved by the bell Wyatt reappeared, _lucky for me_, while holding the little boy in one arm. I silently muttered a 'thank god' as Leo rushed forward to help them.

Was I worried? Not so much, I knew he wouldn't die so easily. He had a lifespan of a cockroach, that I'm familiar with.

Without breaking a sweat, Leo waved his hand at them, a signal of an orbing. Both of them were saved when Leo orbed them nearby on the grass shore, safely landing them down. I approached that little boy, and, looking down, I saw that his breathing was getting shallower by the second; not a good sign at all.

Wyatt on the other hand was choking out some water the good news was that at least he was in a better state. He clenched his hands and started to shiver, his body shaking uncontrollably. His clothes were soaked from head to toe and sticking wetly to his body, and he started to sneeze.

_Figures, since he decided to jump into a lake in the middle of February_

Leo was horrified when he saw his son in such a vulnerable state I could tell by the look on his face. He gently pushed the little boy over to the side and placed Wyatt back on his leg, trying to keep him awake. I myself stooped down and pushed firmly on the boy's chest a few times, remembering how to do basic CPR by watching the old movies. _B__ut I ain't kissing him_. Sighing in relief, the boy coughed up a stream of clear liquid. I swore that his eyes opened for just a brief second before he passed out.

"Wyatt, Wyatt!" Leo placed both his hands on his son's face, afraid something might have happened to him. "Stay with me, don't go!" he panicked.

"Dad I'm not dying" Wyatt whispered softly, forcing himself to put on a smile. He kept coughing water out, splashing some of it at Leo's jeans; not seeming to care, Leo continued to heal him, taking a quick glance at me with a worried expression.

I took that as a signal to call the ambulance I quickly swooped to reach for the cell in my pocket, pushing the speed dial.

My curiosity can really could really catch hold of me at the worst possible times; _come on, Wyatt's life is at stake here …_but the temptation was hard to resist I'm still partially human after all. I slowly approached the boy, trying to get a closer glance. He lay near the side of Wyatt where Uncle Leo was still panicking over his precious son I hope he can just shut it, Wyatt is obviously still _living_ (make this past tense or italics) …_for now. __W__ait what am I thinking. __He's__ my cousin for god__'s__ sake and he's dying. _I mentally slapped myself not a good thing to say in such a bad timing I hated it when I always thought of the worst possibility that could happen; still, I couldn't help it seeing Wyatt suffering always made me feel better.

…What? Don't judge me like I'm a psycho maniac. Everybody has their own way to entertain themselves; mine is just slightly different than others.

The beeping tone was abruptly cut by a voice. "Hello, you're calling the Cloverfield Hospital how may I help you?" a receptionist answered with her high pitchy voice. _Reminds me of why I hate the hospital._

Ignoring the helping call I got, I pushed at the strands of damp hair that covered his face and knew it was a boy. I thought deeply for while, examining him in close frame I saw a face that I never met before living in a small town this _was _actually unusual.

"Hello, is there anyone there, or is this a prank call. If it is I'll report this to the authorities and I will personally make sure you sit in jail for this-"

"Yeah, yeah, someone's here." I cut her speech, annoyed at her stupid pitchy voice.

"Well, are you going to file any emergency or what cause my time is like so precious and talking to you is like so not hot." She continued to put on her chirpy voice but with a rough warning tone. _Since when did the hospital service __drop__ so low_? Hearing that there were voices in the background, I instantly knew what she was busy with. I took a glance at my watch. _6 p.m. _It was the time when the 'The Bold and The Beautiful' aired hearing the voices of Ridge and Brooke bickering with their on-and-off relationship was more than a clue. _They should just break-up already._ I didn't watch the drama, I never did; It was just common information, with aunt Piper constantly yelling and crying out loud as she watched the crappy soap; yelling all those crude words was more than enough to know the characters' personality and on-going drama. It was lame but still…middle-aged women adored it.'

I restrained my urge to call her a bitch for Wyatt I had to endure."I'm at the Garden Lake. There was an accident by the lake two people were in there for a long amount of time

**222**

**Wyatt's P.O.V  
**  
**Location: The South Hampton's Intel Terrain (SHIT) School, In The Cafeteria  
****  
**_A week later_

"God I still feel like saltwater" I complained to myself, not really in the mood to be optimistic. I'd been eating nothing but fresh mints for the past couple of days you could say I was addicted to them now. I bet I still smelled like one with the fishes.

I hoped I wouldn't make a bad impression at the new common school since I was just another newcomer; I was forbidden to use any magic here. _This sucks. Why can't dad just find me another magic school or something? Being stuck at this normal school really ticks me off. It's so hard without using any magic; it's just like losing part of who I am…I hate this school._

Looking at my tray of food I immediately regretted the choices I'd made a quickie vanillaflavored milk shake, a fish burgerugh, it just reminded me of the watereven the word 'fish' made me felt uncomfortableand French fries. Great of all the things possible I had chosen French fries…it wasn't helping with my salty tongue situation.

"Hah" I breathed out some air on my palms, trying to smell my breath.

Yes, you still smell like a salted fish" a voice came from my back I turned around and saw a familiar face that I'd gotten accustomed to.

"Dia, do you have to speak so loud?" I pulled him down forcefully, so he was sitting next to me.

"What?! It's not like _these _people know you here." He carefully organized his tray of food on the table after I had pulled him down, glaring at me. "My bad," I whispered.

"Besides, it's not a bad thing for them to know you're the infamous Wyatt Halliwell that saved a little boy from drowning at the lake." He unwrapped his burger and took a bite from it. "Words spread fast in this town anyway."

"I don't need any more recognition." I took a quick glance at my food in utter disgust seeing that my cousin hadn't chosen anything salty or fish related, it just looked moredelicious than usual. "Hey Dia can we trade our food … Mine isn't actually very appetizing today."

He took a glance at my plate of food, only to simply shrug and ignore me; he could be cruel sometimes. "Come on, please?" I begged, pitching my voice a bit higher. I don't do the puppy dog eyes trick I'm too manly for that. He took a second glance at the tray and then looked up at me and sighed _Yes, mission success._

Don't be such a chicken; it's just food." _Okay, nearly success._

"It's hard to ignore, especially when it's a tasty and delicious looking food."

"Wyatt, this is cafeteria food. The purpose of its existence is to earn quick hard cash from hungry students like us by using cheap material. This burger is probably made from leftovers, and they added some extra spice on the bun to make it look new and smell nice this piece of chicken meat lacks nutrition, and the quality is as undesirable as your four month old boxers which you wore every day without even cleaning them; they reek, and don't even let me mention what this sauce contains I have a hard time recovering from the truth and it's one tough ball to bust."

"Whatever, just give it to me" I whined.

He narrowed his eyes and sighed again. "Here you go you pig." He put his half bitten burger on his tray and pushed it towards me while I did the same thing.

"Thank you." I grabbed the half eaten burger and bit into it, savoring the sweet taste of chicken. I heard Dia mutter something about melodramatic cousins knowing him I pushed it away and took a sip of his drink when the flavor hit me.

I lowered my glance and saw what I feared most when doing an eating trade with him Grandia's weird flavored juice boxes. Today's flavor was…liver.

"Shit!" I softly cursed as I saw an evil grin spread across his face. I had fallen for another one of his tricks.

"Just in case you're wondering"

I tilted my head up and stared at Grandia, partly cursing him.

"A trade is a trade, don't even think of getting back your milkshake." He smirked and took a sip of said beverage, purposely plastered on that ridiculous expression of his.

I really hated him sometimes, but he was the only one I had; the only one to support me…and the _only_ one that enjoyed torturing me. I stuck my middle finger out, and he returned the favor by sticking his tongue out. _What is __it __with __him__ and this strange juice?_ I always struggled to figure that out.

"Besides" he added. "You're more focused on a _certain _someone than on picking up some decent food." He played with the French fries a little. "Shocking isn't it, knowing you're thinking about that kid more than food which did I forgot to mention, is your life?"

"Well I did save his life it's not like I can forget it" I surprised myself sometimes actions always did speak louder than words. "I don't know but my body started to act on its own I guessspeaking of him, did he wake up yet because he's been unconscious ever since..." I trailed off, hoping to hear something good from him.

"Sorry but I don't care" he replied blithely.

"You're mean."

"Why thank you." He took the first bite of 'my' burger. "I'm more in the mood to ask how you'd go about adjusting at this new school since you did got expelled at Wales and I your kind and considerate cousin followed you here to keep you company." He darted his eyes at me.

"Wellat least I don't have to live up to my reputation again, I'm practically unknown here… (you could add: 'at least I was,') until you butted in" I hissed, enjoying my hopefully lasting peace I felt free for once, without the responsibilities and stupid magical rules holding me downthe down side, I couldn't publicly use magic like I used to, but other than that I could cope with ituntil Grandia came in and mentioned the 'Dummy Rangers'

**Flashback  
**  
_It was a must for new students to take a test before they were assigned to their respective class. I was among those students that got nervous since the magic school never actually taught us how to read a prose poem, do algebra and other common people's subjects._

_When I went to the announcement board the way they'd directed us, it was hard for me to see where my name was since the crowd formed by hundreds of newbies like me was hard to get through I literally had to be mashed, pushed and nearly tripped to force myself through. After struggling for a while, I was not surprised to see my name at the last row, but what shocked me most was that not only was I in last place, my average percentage had dropped lower than 10 with the total of ten subjects combined._

_"What!" I accidentally yelled out my inner thoughts. "I usually got at least 20 something for the test in Wales!"_

_Noticing my sudden outburst, I heard giggles around me and I lowered my head down just to avoid any further embarrassment, but then, Dia always made things much worse for me._

_"Pucker up Wyatt." He slung his arm around me and pointed at his name. "I only got 10.3 so we still proudly hold the name of the 'Dummy Rangers'."_

_One of the newbies asked us "What's a 'Dummy Rangers'?"_

_No! Don't explain it Dia, it's already worse now that you let them know, I begged silently, but it was too late._

_"Oh, it's simple." He raised his hands up to get some attention while explaining. "Wyatt and I both had the lowest scores in our previous school so we formed the 'Dummy Rangers' I'm 'Idiot Black' the team leader and he's 'Idiot Red' and together we formed the 'Dummy Rangers he said proudly as he put up a stance that he copied from superman but just lousier and a cheap knock off._

_With that people around us started to laugh hysterically._

_"Those who feel like they're dumb enough, feel free to join us as we thrive to make the lowest score in school history" he added._

_That made them laugh even harder and shredded my dignity into the depth of the abyss._

_"My social life is officially doomed"_

**End Of Flashback  
**  
"The worst part is that your face is still emotionless, making them think we're actually serious about this whole 'Dunce Rangers'!" I yelled softly, hoping not to draw another attention.

"DUMMY Rangers" he corrected. "I thought you liked it." He took the last sip of his milkshake.

"No, you like it, I never even _liked_ it we didn't form it, you just formed it for your self amusement for your continuous torture against me" I hissed, embroiled in rage.

"Gosh Wyatt, I can't believe you're cold hearted enough to blame your sweetest and dearest cousin." He placed his fingers on his chest, trying to act sweetly but his emotionless face fell flat, easily convincing me that he was lying. "Besides my dear backstabbing cousin, you should embrace your stupidity with pride, joy and dignity; and yes I copied this line from some random movie." He smirked.

That selfish son of a bitch, sometimes I wished I were dead rather than having another second with him around. Still, he's the only one I had when we were young. I had to admit I missed his smiles always there for each other, fooling around like little kids, I really missed those days; why must things be so unfortunate for him

"Wyatt Halliwell I presume?" a sentimental tone asked.

I snapped right back to reality, turning my head to the direction where the sound came from. In came a boy that looked a few inches shorter than me but taller than Dia. His ridiculous spiky hair made him look like he popped up from one of those Japanese cartoons must have been using a lot of hair gel to keep that look. He had a mysterious long item than was covered in leather and strapped across his shoulder, and he was wearing tight black pants with a pair of skull pattern black shoes to match he looked scary with his black eyes scarring deep in my mind.

"Ye-yeah?" I muttered nervously _What the heck…am I afraid?_

"Are you the one that saved a little boy near the lake?" he asked.

Not letting my pride to be question, I managed to put on a still face, but inside my fear still trembled; it's not like was afraid or something his eyes those smoky looking eyes could be real intimidating.

"Oh, that, yeah I"

Out of nowhere, Grandia quickly covered my mouth and used his telekinesis on me to keep my mouth shut. _What the heck._ I tried to push him off but he stood strong against me, sitting on my legs, not allowing me to budge.

"I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself." He smiled politely and reached out his hand the other still firmly pushed down on my mouth.

The boy seemed to freak out by his actions but he shook his hand anyway.

"I'm the manager of Mr. Halliwell here," Dia said, putting on a firm face.

_Manager? What the heck is he doing, I tried a second attempt but to no availguess I just have to stop struggling and see what he's up to._

"OOkay" he stuttered, obviously a bit taken aback by his weirdness. Seriously, everyone was; he always freaked people out, whether to embarrass me or keep a distance between him and the strangers it was his way of self-protection. "I'm just asking about"

"My star here does not accept interviews from nobodies like you, only the 'Dummy Rangers' are allow to talk to him." He put on his serious act.

"Dummy what?" the boy asked confusedly.

Dummy RANGERS is the only club in school that lets you have a free pass to talk with him whenever you want." He continued the act and I was getting tired of it, hoping he could just throw all that shit away and most important _get off my fucking leg, _only to be heard as mumbles since the mouth covering worked for him, preventing me from interfering with whatever the hell he was intending to do now. "Tell me what is your name?" he asked.

"Umm … Nathaniel Konoe" he answered.

"Good, so Nathaniel how much did you get at your first entrance test?" My legs were getting a bit wobbly from having him sitting on them so long. _Why would he ask that anyway … don't tell me … he wouldn't _but after an unfortunate series of life meetings with him, anything was possible.

"16.5" he said shyly it looked like I wasn't the only one that suffered from the same embarrassment.

"Great!" he squealed and jumped off my legs. Finally, my legs were getting a bit sore here. "Now I thereby proudly announce you as the third official member of the 'Dummy Rangers' Your codename is now 'Idiot Blue' and here is your badge, as proof that you're one of us."

He handed out a blue badge that was shaped like an eagle.

"Th-thanks?" He looked hesitant to accept the offer at first but soon took the badge. _No kidding._ He continued to stare blankly at him, seemingly unsure of what to do next. His once previously tough face had toned down a lot, poor boy I pitied him for being used by Dia like that.

"You're welcome Now you boys get cozy and start to get to know each other I'm off and 'Buhbye'." He giggled crazily as he ran away and out of our sight, leaving both of us sitting down, staring in disbelief of what he had just done.

An awkward silence remained itself between the both of us for quite some time after what had happened. He still looked dazedly at the badge he had received, which was in the palm of his hand. Knowing that he wouldn't be the one to start the conversation, I took the risk and broke the silence.

"So about your question?" I asked, wondering if he was still interested. _So much for being scared __of__ him._

His head snapped up, and he looked embarrassed for a second, but he maintained his calm composure after a while as he steadied his strap of thick long leather thing and put his badge in his shirt pocket.

"Yeah, I did save a kid around a week ago" I answered.

"So it is you." He stared at me, looking like he was star struck or something. It took him a moment to regain his 'scary' look

_H__e's weird_, I thought inwardly.

"Well, I must ask, did you notice anything 'special' about him?" he asked.

"Special?" I gave it some thought. "Not that I recall anything since I just bluntly jumped into the lake like an idiot when I saved him, so…" I tried to lighten the mood. "I didn't really notice anything about him, sorry."

I somehow noticed a hint of disappointment with my reply.

"Well, that's a shame … but is his name Chris by any chance?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry, like I said, I didn't really pay much attention while saving him, so I don't know anything about him" I replied.

The disappointment in his face was more obvious this time he took a silent breath and bowed down.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you."

He soon lifted back his upper body and took the first step to leave, but he stood still after a few steps, apparently thinking about something A few seconds later he turned back and faced me again.

"Sorry for bothering you again but may I ask about that strange boy"

I thought for a while, knowing that he was referring to Dia since he was the only one around here just now. His eyes stared at me intensely with his solid black eyes I started to panic but I didn't show it in my face hopefully I could still preserve some of my dignity after my erratic counterpart actions and by the looks of it, it seemed like Nathaniel could be remembering this meeting for quite some time. I pushed my emotions aside, ready to answer anything he was gonna ask.

"Does he have a mental illness or some sort of thinking disorder?" he asked.

I couldn't help bursting into laughter. "No, he's always been like this get used to it." I wiped off the happy tears in my eyes I wasn't prepared for that kind of a question Seeing that he was having a good laugh himself, things seemed to be going smoothly.

"Oh that's good to hear hope to see you again, since we're on the same 'team' now." He grinned and left after finishing the sentence. Only just to be graced by his presence again. "I'm terribly sorry again but do we have some sort of a theme song or something cause you know we are 'Dummy Rangers,' right A rip off from 'Power Rangers'?"

"That's a great idea" came a voice from my back Great; it was Dia again and now he was gonna further embarrass us with a stupid theme song I now felt a bitter hatred towards Nathaniel for even asking it. "You've proved yourself worthy to become part of our squad I'll call an emergency meeting once I've finished it." _Just give me a gun and shoot me right now._

"Well, I have to leave thanks for the acquaintance" he said politely and sped away.

"Goodbye." Apparently he didn't notice, since he kept on walking towards the exit. "Maybe he wouldn't be such a bad person to talk with" I agreed with myself.

"That didn't go so bad" Dia patted me on the shoulder. One touch of his just brought back every single fury I was about to unleash upon him.

"You're just the person I want to strangle right now." I turned around and saw him sipping on the liver flavored juice he had traded with me I silently thanked him for that but my rage overshadowed my measly gratefulness.

"Come on, we've gained an ally here, you should be happy" he said, as he kept on sipping hard on the juice box.

"Well it did go a lot better than I though they Don't change the subject here!" I stood up angrily I had been stressing a lot lately and I had just reached the pinnacle point. "How can you just force someone to be part of this stupid club?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, ignoring the questioning glaring stares I got from the rest of the students.

"Easy 'Idiot Red', Is this how you talk to the person who you will soon thank?"

_Unbelievable I can't believe he's this arrogant_. "Thank you for what?" I asked back at him, folding my arms across my chest in disbelief.

"Well, apparently the little boy that you saved clinging to with dear life woke up yesterday at the hospital and the only thing he's said is his name 'Chris'."

_Chris …Chris?__…H__ey, didn't Nathaniel just __mention__ that boy named Chris did he know about him is this just a coincidence?_

"Wait a second here" I looked up and smirked at him. "I thought you said you didn't care about him?" I glanced playfully at him.

Listening to what I'd just said, he froze and stopped drinking his juice box; and whenever that happened it meant _something_. His face looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his always-calm eyes stared at me nervously, and was that sweat tricking off his face

"Um–I–I–I–didn't--" as he couldn't find an alibi to argue with that, I kept on my victorious smile. I was winning for once and I wouldn't let this chance slip away I kept closing the distance between us. He continued to back off, still speechless and the shocked look on him was priceless. He looked left and right I presumed he was looking for an opening to escape since I was beating him this time, which had never happened before. He reached the end of the table and stumbled on the chair, his anxious look still examining for an opening but I was there to stop him, sealing every possible route he could make a dash for. Knowing that there was no escape, he quickly reached for something in his pocket and threw it at me. Call it my natural reflex cause when I caught in mid–air, he quickly dashed from my careless instinct towards the exit. On his way he stumbled upon a few people, which made me laugh.

"He does care about him" I smiled gently After seeing him hastily exit the cafeteria I noticed the specific item. It was wrapped with papers I scrapped through the foiled paper only to see another note with something clipped on it. I read the note, which said:

_From your dear cousin,_

Here's your official 'DR' badge I poured my heart and soul into it…which is crap I banked some cash for this so you'd better like it or else I'll force you to drink pickle strawberry juice every day of your life and I WILL make sure you do it so love it or else.

P.S: I took some cash from your piggy bank.

_No wonder I __miscounted__ 20 dollars from my piggy bank, he fucking __stole__ it._

"Still" I thought to myself He did work hard on this. I took a closer look at my badge, examining what it was. I became enraged, and practically yelled at the door where he just left.

"WHY IS MY BADGE A RED PIG?!"

Knowing that it was the second time people started to glance at me, I kept quiet and sat down, putting my less than cool badge on the side, and eating the lunch that I had previously been enjoying.

The people around me started to talk shit about me, no thanks to him.

_He __knows just__ what bone to pick on me…_

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Characters' bio ****(Those included in this bio means that they play major part in the future)**

**Nathaniel Konoe  
****Sex: Male  
Age (current): 13  
Height: 5'5****  
****Personality: A serious swordsman and a cool slacker, rarely talks.  
****Bio: A mysterious boy, nothing much is known and rarely associates with anybody. Interested in the information of the Chris. Forced to become 'Idiot Blue' by Grandia as part of the 'Dummy Rangers' in the school.  
****Likes: (unknown)**

* * *

**Yes, my second chapter, go me!! …and the reviewers of course.**

**Don't be surprised but I actually like the movie 'Cloverfield', though I can get dizzy sometimes but it still a good flick so I thought it's nice to at least mention it in some part of the story so now the place where 'The Halliwells' live is called 'Cloverfield Town' …yes, the new school they board now is call 'Shit' Boarding School…I got this idea from the movie 'Accepted.' **

**Be patient for the next chapter. **

**I prefer my story to be on the 2008 timeline 'cause I cannot predict what's gonna happen in the future. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**AN IMPORTANT NOTICE **

**After 2 chapters, my BETA 'loving4tomorrow' decided to kindly take a break, she had to move to England for a further pursue in her studies which I'm happy for her.**

**Congrats to her.**

**A 2nd day to remember: (21 February 2008). Grammar re-write.**


	3. All I Feel Is Warm Sensations

**So after dealing my mid-term exam , my BETA dealt with her final exam , I finally started to continue this possibly long story . ****I decided to do various crossovers , including the pairings from other favorite shows of mine , all of them are slash so slash rules , those who don't like it … I don't know , but hope you will like it , go SLASH KINGDOM !!**

**Please give a grand applause to my second BETA , ' g0shawk ' … somehow that name remind me of how Goofy always sounds like . She is somehow … I don't know , a very nice person , you should check out her stories … oh , I also found a third BETA along the way , let us welcome ' du1387 ' , I guess the more the merrier . **

**Here's how I pictured Nathaniel Konoe .**

**Nathaniel Konoe  
****Portrayed by : Channing Tatum  
****  
Most Noticeable performance :  
- Tyler Gage from ' Step Up '  
****- Duke Orsino from ' She's The Man ' **

**Chapter Title :**** ( Song Lyrics )  
****  
Singer : Che'nelle  
****Single : Hurry Up**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3-ALL I FEEL IS WARM SENSATIONS**

**Location: Cloverfield Hospital,**** Chris's patient room**

One word could describe how Chris was really feeling.

_This sucks!_

Alright, two words…

_This hospital sucks!!_

Okay, three words…

_This hospital fucking sucks!!_

That's it, I'm out**;** you're in.

"…"

Chris felt that his conscience had left him, and he was happy with it. No need to bicker with himself, he didn't need to consult any alter ego of his to do whatever the hell he pleased.

_Why am I here anyway?_

"You hate it here don't you?" Grandia sipped on his drink, pulling Chris from his deep trance.

"Jeez, you think." Chris said with a hint of sarcasm; that's how he was truly feeling right now. He couldn't help it; obviously his plan was foiled by an 'angel.' He thought nothing could stop him this time; no one to stick their noses where they didn't belong. He thought maybe, just maybe he could just be gone in peace; never had he once thought of this possibility. Tired and feeling thirsty, he shifted his eyes to the counter, half hoping that he could find some refreshments, but was only greeted with nothing but a jug full of plain water; he put on a face of disgust. After drinking plain water for almost a week, well, mostly forced by the nurse to drink—it wasn't like he enjoyed this kind of treatment--his sweet tooth hadn't rotten out yet, so he needed something other than water, immediately.

Chris shifted his eyes towards the older boy sitting on the bedside; his sipping had started to get to him. "What're you drinking?" he asked, trying to get the attention of the liquid sipping boy.

"Chocolate coke," Dia replied simply, his eyes glued to the wide screen of his laptop.

"What?"

"You heard me right. Now the infamous soft drink brands have invented a one of a kind flavor and add into their original recipe that tastes so sweet because of the newly added imported chocolate from Sweden and the hint of deliciously molten brown sugar. When all three ingredients are mixed in with the harmful saturated fat and food coloring, you get triple the sweetness of the ordinary 6 spoons of sugar. When it just melts into your taste buds, you're gonna be one happy dude in heaven." Grandia continued to type on his laptop, never once taking his eyes from the computer screen.

"Am I gonna die after drinking it?" he asked curiously

If he dies after drinking this can of sweet sensation than it's definitely worth it; besides, it's a two in one offer, how could he refuse it?

"No." Dia finally reattached his _other_ focus back on his head, darted his eyes towards to the curious kid.

"But you will increase your chance of being diagnosed with Diabetes, which would give you a 60 percent chance of dying." He quickly returned to his former stance as his eyes darted back to the screen.

It took Chris a while to absorb his newfound knowledge, if he could even categorize that as common knowledge.

He shifted his mind back towards his new 'companion' and saw that he was still unwilling to take his eyes of the screen; Grandia kept on typing on his laptop, his mouth still sipping on the coke. Chris was curious; he wondered what could be so addictive that it could zap someone's mind into focusing that much. He shifted himself up and crawled towards him, hoping that he could see a peep show, only to be halted by a can of chocolate coke in front of him.

"Take the risk kid, or take the high road?" Dia asked him, holding a second coke right in front of him while he continued to do his typing routine with his mouth twitching on the other side, still draining this so called heaven water.

Feeling lucky that he didn't had any strange colored tubes connected to his body, he could feel the pain of his _roommates_; he pitied them since he was safe from this weird contraption. Without any strings attached to him, he was free to have anything he wanted with no restriction; those nurses gave him another dose of that oh so distasteful medicine earlier, saying that he needed it for his health. At first he was reluctant to swallow even a drop of it, but he could see right through their forced disguise. Those sweet and savvy nurses were just doing their jobs; those fake smiles could only fool the feeble minds of children. _Though I am categorized at this stage as well_…his tongue was still twitching from the bitterness of it; feeling that his taste buds were suffering, he needed something to cleanse off the horrible feeling…NOW!

"Screw it, I deserve some sugar lovin'."

He snatched the bottle of coke without any hesitation and quickly gulped down his first taste of sugar since his imprisonment in the healthhole. _This does taste good_.

The sweet sensation throbbing down his throat in one gulp was truly heavenly enough. He couldn't suppress the silly grin on his face when the molten, ridiculously sweet diabetes-causing drink ab-board washed through his sweet bud; it tingled a bit, like the topping of a sugary chocolate cake mixed with unhealthy food coloring and just plain sugar…sweet sweet sugar.

Dia managed to suppress it, but he couldn't help letting out a silent chuckle when he saw that ridiculous expression on Chris. "Ain't it the best damn thing you tasted in your whole life?" he asked, pulling Chris out from his sweet trance.

He managed to nod silently, agreeing with Dia.

"I wasted all my fortune on these two one of a kind babies. I even booked them all the way from Japan and they were fucking Fed-Ex_ed_ here with the highest quality of frozen ice. They're even signed by Ayumi Hamasaki herself; she's the spokesperson by the way. I bought 2 out of 3 of these limited editions and I expect them to end up in our pathetic digestive track in honor, not be spit out like a second rate cheap Vanilla Pepsi, which really sucks by the way; my vote on worst drink ever!!" Dia realized that he had finished his one of the share, with only an empty can left; there was nothing worthy to him anymore. He aimed the can at the nearby trash bin and dunked the shot.

"I even created an angry mob website for drinking fanatics everywhere." He finally let Chris see what he had been doing. Chris saw a big title on the highest screen bar: 'World Organization Protest Against Vanilla Pepsi.' He focused down when he saw that thousands of petitioners had revealed private thoughts, some of which made even Chris feel uncomfortable with their use of foul language.

Seeing that Chris's attention was in his grasp, he smoothed out his voice a little before explaining his grand plan. "You see, it's a global petition, and I am the leader of this thoughtful team. You can thank me later, and you're damn right I will ban this drink before it poisons the consumer mind with its new package and all. Don't get fooled; that ain't Beyonce hot coffee mod on the cover, and it's a freaking 'vanilla' for crying out loud." He raised his volume to a certain extent, causing some unwanted attention from the other patients that shared the same room with him and their visiting parents. "I'm gonna port them!" he jumped up from his seat and raised his hands at the ceiling, almost looking like he was blaming god for something.

Seeing this once calm teen in front him turning into an angered angst ticking time bomb, he was stunned by his actions and more stunned by his stupidity.

"You need this more than I do." He gave the teen back his expensive coke, noticing a hint of tiredness on his face.

"Thank you," Dia said gratefully before sitting down on his seat and taking the coke. "I spent the whole night consulting on this merciless ongoing battle." He took a swig from the coke and sighed in relief, feeling a sudden boost of energy rushing through his body; it may not have been the healthiest the way to gain energy but it still worked for him. "We have really started to click, you know." Dia put the coke on the stand and resume back on his _work_s.

"Yeah…click…whatever you say." Chris slumped back down on his bed, slightly taken aback by his visitor's behavior.

_Does he have__ a mental problem or something? It's just a drink…_

**333**

**Location: Cloverfield Hospital, Information desk**

"No birth records, no DNA match, not even a single piece of information about him in this country; the name Chris alone is not enough for us to help him." A doctor revised his evaluation on Chris's record. "I'm sorry but we can't continue to freeload our services to him, there are tons of sick people out there waiting for the medical treatment they rightfully pay for."

Leo frowned, hoping that he had misheard what the doctor just said.

"I'm sorry to put it like this but it's the truth, mister."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Leo asked.

"We have to remove him from this hospital, we have to make space for those in the waiting line," the doctor explained.

"That's terrible, how can you do that!?" Leo asked in disgust, outraged by the decision of this doctor.

"As I said, I'm sorry but we have no other options and I'm just following orders."

"How do you think he can survive, out in the streets? He's just a little kid."

"Well, the best option is to turn him in to a foster home while the police try their best to find any clues, hopefully his biological parents."

Leo worried, knowing that this wasn't his child but still feeling responsible for his well being…well, at least his son felt like that. Wyatt put on a disappointing look before staring down at the white floor tiles, feeling bad that it had led to this. The doctor slumped his hands down on the reception counter, putting the report on the delicate marble made counter, allowing his hands to slightly slap himself. How he hated these feelings; as a doctor he should have been used to the disappointing looks on their faces but it was starting to get tedious in his daily routine.

Sometimes he wondered if he was in the wrong profession.

"There's another option." The three words re-lit the two once gloomy faces. _Like father like son they said._ "Why don't you…what's your name again?"

"Leo Halliwell"

"Right, Mr. Halliwell, the other option is quite rare, but since his case is certified as a rare case as well it's better to do so. You are allowed to become his permanent guardian, meaning to take him under your protection and care until things sort out, but I must warn you…" he reread the part where there was some trouble of the boy that concerned him. "You are bringing a stranger to your house and inside your life. This little boy doesn't even have a personal identification, he rarely talks and he doesn't get along with the other patients; reports say he just keeps hiding himself in the side corridor, he always shuts himself up, he stares blankly at the sky, and he keeps saying that it's bad luck to hang out with him. All of these symptoms are abnormal for a child his age; are you still willing to be his temporary guardian?" he asked with a stern look on his face.

"There's also a risk that he might be an illegal immigrant. It's better to discuss this with your family first; this is quite an important decision to make."

Leo just stood there and blankly stared at the doctor, not knowing what his decision should be. For some strange reason he cared about this little boy and wanted help him too but on the other hand…there was his wife…his bossy, mean, and always not here to help him out wife; figures, she's the money maker in this family, providing substantial financial income to raise the whole family with her famous nightclub. So to speak, she's always stressed out with his marriage and the pub. Wyatt can be a real ball-buster too…Grandia may not be his son but he's still his nephew…his utterly strange nephew, having two is more than enough to add up the stress factor.

_Can Piper handle one more__?W__ait, that's stupid, she's never at home, always going out to do her job…hell, I should be the one that ha__s__ full control in this matter __'__cause in the end, I'm the stay __at __home dad__;__ I did all th__at__ maternity stuff that Piper should be doing, I'm the one __attending every__ counsel meeting with Wyatt's bad record, I'm the one buying all those weird juices for Grandia not to mention I am their dad__.__ I cook as well, sew, knit, read bed time stories, take them out for shopping, family night, __cleaned up after them__ when they wet their bed; I did every single fucking one of them, I get all the responsibilities pounding on me at ho__me__ and she just wear__s__ her petty __make-up__, dresse__s__ in those suit__s,__ and __goes__ out __to__ work. Yeah right, work? …__N__ot to __mention countless__ flirting with younger meat__. W__hile she go__es__ out and __has__ a party of a lifetime every day__,__ I have __to be __stuck at home cleaning their blooming laundry__;__ I'm doing double duty as both mom and dad, oh the suspense is killing me!!_

"Dad, please?" Wyatt whispered, breaking Leo's ongoing battle against himself and his thoughts.

"I don't know, Wyatt, I haven't even discussed this with your mother yet; this is a huge problem to consider."

"He's not a problem, I promise you I will make him stay out of trouble, please daddy?" he gently tugged his father's shirt, begging him.

"And how are you going to make sure of that?"

"I…I'll try?" Wyatt put on his puppy dog eyes, glaring at his weakened father's soul, and piercing through his strongest defense. He never saw this one coming.

"Fine," Leo sighed in defeat; he couldn't believe that he let himself giving in to his son again. "But you will back me up when your mom sheds her claws at me or there's no deal at all." Besides, this might be a good way to teach Wyatt about responsibilities … having a pretend little brother might just work.

"Yes, I promise to save your dignity when mom utterly destroys yours as easy as pie." Wyatt replied with a bright grin on his face.

The doctor couldn't help but chuckle, obviously overhearing the father son conversation.

"Sure, I'll become his temporary guardian." He mentally slapped himself for not predicting this, knowing that his son would easily outburst give away any secret when he was overly joyful. Feeling that what was left of his male empowerment was gone by his son outburst, only filling his empty space with embarrassment and lack of power, even his son felt that way, that was like adding insult to injury.

"Well now, glad that's agreed." The doctor waved his hand at the nearby receptionist. "Nurse Rose."

"Yes Dr. Shepherd?" the perky blonde nurse replied.

"Please guide them to the reception desk and sign up their procedure, also make a quick report to me after the evaluation test."

"Yes Dr. Shepherd." She stood up from the counter, carrying a form with her, which Leo guessed was for the evaluation test. "Follow me, sir." She signaled him to follow her; Leo silently nodded and followed her lead. Wyatt was not far behind as he ran towards his father, leaving the doctor all alone at the receptionist counter.

_This is another feeling that I hate__,_ he silently thought to himself. He could sense a lingering regret on himself; he was once happily married; and a happy one; a best friend that always support him … that he once had a fling with. He was also once a respected neurosurgeon in Seattle, now…he looked down at himself; the doctor's garment he was wearing here was the same as the hospital he once worked at, only with cheaper fabric and ugly green dye. He decided to just sit on the chair where the nurse sat; he needed a break from the constant walkathon around the hospital. He slumped his head with his jaw gently connected to the table and it was then he saw a reflection of himself; he did looked quite dashing himself, he always had problems when people named him 'McDreamy' but after taking some time he realized…"I am quite dreamy," he agreed with himself, giggling when no one noticed him.

He's young and on his way to live his dream, but…

"Why did I sink myself so low?" he pushed away the mirror and continued with his brood fest.

"Well now, Derek Shepherd, one of the world's youngest and most profound neurosurgeons, not to mention the cheeriest person I've ever known is brooding; I can see how time flies by quickly."

A voice suddenly rang in Derek's ears; first he thought it was just his imagination, maybe just an old haunting but after another taunting from that familiar voice, he immediately knew who it was, and this wasn't the right time he wished for any company.

"I _was_ a neurosurgeon and you're not doing that bad yourself Mark, you're always the go-to-guy back there, how many fake tits have you been implanting lately?" Derek spit venomously.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied.

"Really, 'cause you won't be getting any from me." Derek stood up and walked around the counter, hoping he could just walk away like he used to whenever he argued with him.

"It looks like the gloomy weather in this city is starting to get to you, why not just go back to Seattle, the sun is still shining brightly over there and I'm your personal valet." The person still chased him, hard on his heels.

"No thanks, besides I like the weather around here, it's almost as dark as the day when I found you naked with a white slut on your side; it just suits me don't you think?" Derek stood in front of the taller and more well built man. "The tan on you looks so fake, just like your commitment to our friendship."

"It's not even a friendship to start with and I'm here to makes things better between us so everything will be just like before."

"No Mark, everything won't be just like before, okay, so just go away." He pushed the taller man aside and stormed through the corridor, fuming in his presence.

"How do you know if you never give it a try?" Mark stood still on his ground, seeing that Derek wasn't going to just stop and listen to him; he needed to think of a way to make him listen, fast.

"But that's just like you, always been a quitter your whole life," the words slipped out from his mouth as he said the first sentence that he randomly chose from his mind, noticing that Derek had stopped on his pace. He had a wide grin plastered on his face; he knew just what bone to pick with him.

Derek had control of every single part of his body, resisting the urge to punch him right on that pretty face of his. _No, he's not pretty, I hate him now! I hate him, I hate him!_

"You know what, I know you too well to get provoked by this!" he turned around to finished the sentence, praying that he didn't give out his true feelings too much.

"You don't sound like it." Mark smirked, walking closer towards Derek. He knew him too well to be fooled; his threatening voice squealed him out. "And obviously you don't like it here, why not just come back with me, you have a future ahead of you over there so don't just throw it all out because us." His voice changed from taunting to concerned when he placed his hand on Derek's shoulder, gently squeezing him and mouthing a 'please'.

Yes, the aching feeling to be touched by this man, the one he convinced himself that he would hate forever; how he missed this…the warm sensation when his fingers played with his skin, how madly this man coulc make him shudder and weak to his knees, but this time his heart had gone far enough to be prepared for this.

Like a knee-jerk reaction, he quickly shoved his hand away forcefully with an angry glare facing him.

"It's too late, Mark, I made my decision so do me a favor and get the hell out of my sight."

"No can do, I came here to get you ba-"

"Just shut up, Mark!" Derek yelled. He took a second to realize they were getting curious glares from the passing people. Thinking that it was meaningless to have an argument with a person as stubborn as an ox, like Mark, he needed somewhere quiet and most of all private…but now was not the time for him to deal with this. He abruptly left and continued to walked without turning back, leaving the man he once trusted another chance to convince him.

"I won't give up!!" Mark yelled, but Derek didn't stop and just ignored him. Mark silently laughed with himself, partly happy that he still had a chance but most of all, he was just happy to…

"Hope to see you again Derek."

**333**

**Location: Cloverfield Hospital, Chris's patient room … again.**

"I'll stock up my drinks, need anything?"

"Mountain Dew, please." Wyatt placed his hands on Grandia. "Listen carefully, a _normal_ Mountain Dew."

An evil smirk passed across Dia's face, clearly he was up to no good. "Sure…I'll get you a _normal _Moutain Dew." He brushed off Wyatt and went to a nearby vending machine.

_Maybe it's not such a great idea…_Wyatt regretted his decision; when Grandia was in charge of the drinks…nothing good would come out from it, but he had to admit the broccoli flavor did taste good.

He turned his attention back towards the little boy resting on his bed, the boy that had changed his whole life…not really altering that much but still, he saved a life; this feeling was far different than vanquishing all those pathetic demons out to dominate the world with chaos and such. He didn't know why but he straightened up his hair and tidied himself, hoping that he could impress him for some strange reason he couldn't explain, just natural instinct he guessed.

"Hi, I'm Wyatt Halliwell." He reached out his hand, hoping to make a good impression. Chris just gave him a strange look, confused at what he should do with the presence of this unknown person. "The one that saved your life."

"Oh, the idiot that saved me, I owe you one."

Wyatt was so happy that he was starting to have a conversation with Chris that he totally forgot the idiot comment within the sentence; his mouth hung agape in a silly grin, unable to fluster the warm fuzzy feeling within his soul, like butterflies flying in his stomach…wait, that was not right.

"You don't really owe me anything, I was just doing something I felt was…justified." _Wow, that sure __went__ smoothly._ _I wonder if he knew how corny that line was__?_

"So do you feel justified if I say that your heroic actions were unnecessary?"

Now he felt slightly taken aback by his rude gestures. Hoping that he could clear out the earwax in his ears and just save that in the misheard category, maybe ignoring was the best way for him to solve this. He was still a kid after all; according to the record he was just 11 years old, which certainly qualified as a kid when Wyatt put it that way.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I didn't need your help; did I like put a sign up on my head that said 'save me'?" He didn't waste any of his energy on this petty little argument, his eyes were only fixated on the can of unfinished chocolate coke on the stand, left behind by mental illness boy. He licked his tongue, anxiously waiting for his taste buds to relive it's former sweetness glory. "I didn't, right, so you're just wasting your time and energy."

_Okay, this is unexpected._

He half-heartedly was thinking of an innocent little boy that would regard his heroic rescue, never did he think it would turn out to be an arrogant little brat.

"Hey, I did save your life there you know, the least you could do is be grateful!"

"Sure, oh thank you my savior, if you hadn't come and saved me at the right time I would be dead by now…not! I wish to die anyway so your helping hand is not required in any fucking mess."

_What is he, he's like a 20 __year old__ in __an__ 11 __year old boy's__ body, not to mention he knows how to use fuck…hm__m__, maybe he even know__s__ the process of it…interesting. What am I saying, this little kid is mocking you, don't let your own dignity be questioned._

"You're quite a potty mouth." He sat beside him. His legs were killing him after running around the hospital; it's not like it was his fault he got lost, the hospital was big…and white, every single corner you turned was white white white and damn white. _Of course I can get __lost, _he agreed with himself.

"Whatever." He stared at the chocolate coke, picturing himself being able to lift it with his psychic power, with that image stabbed on his head he focused on it by shutting his eyes tight, imagining the way of life and his source of power. "By the way, you should be grateful that I didn't blow your cover," he managed to speak out, cursing himself for not being able to concentrate on his meditation. "You know, a witch."

Wyatt couldn't believe it; who was this kid that knew about his secret identity? He quickly stood up, keeping a safe distance between himself and the mysterious boy. _First Nathaniel asking about his whereabouts, now this brat knows I'm a witch__;__ damn__,__ what the hell is happening today__?_

"How did you…" he gulped as a lump formed in his throat; his head slightly tilted aside, looking at the clear view outside the mirror, hoping that Grandia would pass by after finishing with his duties.

"Yeah, right, it's hard to figure out." Wyatt brought his attention back to the kid again, anticipating an explanation. "I was drowning in the depths of the lake, you the douche bag came and saved me, we reached the surface and we just magically teleported to the dry land; wow if I was dumb enough I might have just missed out on that part."

"You were awake the whole time?"

"Of course I was, you idiot…I was just…too tired to open my eyes; I did swallow a few gallons of salty water, you know." He shuddered when he thought of the un-fond memory that he should have only experienced once and then left forgotten. That cruel water could have a devastating attack, especially on your taste buds. "I still feel like salted fish," he complained.

"I can relate to that." Wyatt let his guard down a bit, seeing that this kid had no intention of harming him or spreading the word. "You wouldn't tell, would you?" he asked curiously, sensing a discomfort between him and Chris.

He traced his sight to where Chris had been staring for as long as he could remember since this conversation started. He turned to the stand and saw a can with 'chocolate coke' labeled on the drink. He remembered well, this was one of the so-called limited edition cokes that Grandia went nuts about, _not to mention expensive._ He still recalled the day when he caught Grandia stealing his money.

His eyes darted back and forth, it was indeed true that Chris was staring intensely at the can of coke and in some bizarre way Chris kept on shutting his wide eyes tight. _Too bad, those big blue eyes __look__ astounding on him…wait, what am I thinking, a boy looking good._ He shook his head hard of the thoughts and decided to save Chris his energy by bringing the coke to him. Chris gave a cold shoulder stare, looking like Wyatt had foiled his plan on doing his amazing discovery or something.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me; I'm not stupid enough to mess with you guys now." He snatched the drink from his hand and took another swig of the precious juice. Wyatt sighed when he saw the same facial expression as when Grandia was drinking this coke. The humor didn't last long; Chris was only subtle to be addicted for a while and then continued his ongoing vicious glare. "Now, go away and good riddance!"

_All right, that's it, no more Mr. Nice Guy, I'm gonna whoop his ass straight to back to sweet home Alabama._

At the verge of his breaking point, a voice halted his soon to be disastrous action.

"That'll be a no."

A voice came from behind and Wyatt was relieved to see his dad at the door; his heart burden was lifted up a little when his dad was here, at least he didn't have to face this brat for another second. He swore to god he would blow up like a cheap knockoff sex doll and drag this boy into a hell pit of pain…_Wow, I really do have anger issues._

He mouthed a 'thanks dad' before calming himself down. _Breathe in, breathe out, inhale Jessica Alba, exhale Angelina Jolie, inhale Eva Longoria, exhale Megan Fox, inhale Jennifer Aniston, exhale Christina Aguilera, inhale Gwen Stefani…_

"Who the heck are you?" Chris asked, feeling uncomfortable with Wyatt's disorganized breathing.

"I suppose I am being rude; hi, I'm your savior's father, you can call me Leo." He reached out his hand, but to no avail. "Also, I don't allow any kind of foul language at my house, especially from cute little kids like you."

Chris smirked at the comment; he had been getting the same cute comment about him ever since he opened his eyes in this place and wondered if this was Heaven. "Don't let my cute blue eyes fool you, you don't know what I am capable of."

"I have no interest whatsoever in what you're capable of, all I know is that you're going to be staying with us until things get sorted out."

"And what makes you think I will agree?"

"You don't have to because until the police can find your biological parents' whereabouts, I will be your temporary guardian, and I signed the paper already."

Leo held out a piece of paper for Chris's viewing; Chris read it word by word as it said the legal procedures he had endure for this prick to become his temporary guardian.

"You dumb fuck! I'm not your property!" he uttered in disgust, partly feeling fearful, afraid that history might repeat itself again.

Leo could sense the sorrow in his eyes; it was mixed with fear and uncertainty when his blue eyes went to a darker shade. "No you're not, oh wait, look what I have here, a paper to prove it chum, it's legal."

"Fine." Chris wasn't willing to give up, but if moving in to this stranger house meant leaving this place … what he wouldn't do for, he raised both his hand in defeat. "But I must warn you, it's bad luck having me around." This time in his eyes was just plain fear; the fearful fright had clouded his eyes even deeper, making Leo wonder…is he really this bitchy or is it just a self defense reflex? …Either way, he'd already signed the paper; whatever the true reason may have been, it was too late to realize now.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," he replied simply.

He turned and saw that his son was finished with his self calm dirty art, noticing a victory grin on his face…oh he wouldn't let this go down easily.

"Wyatt, go and help and make sure he's not a _problem_."

His son's wide grin faltered immediately; he stared viciously at his own father and turned around mumbling something about demon dad or something. He was too amused to care about parenthood at the moment.

"I hope this would work well …

**333**

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**If you still didn't noticed , it's Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan from ' Grey's Anatomy ' , McDreamy and McSteamy … whoever create that name is a genius … I'm in love … sweet sweet love . Though I never watched this show before ( and I never will ) , but I like the characters in it . **

**Characters Bio : ****( Still the same , whoever mentioned here is going to be playing a huge part in the future chapters )**

**Chris ??  
****Sex : Male  
****Age ( current ) : 11  
****Height : 5'3  
****Personality : Quite a bitch for an 11 year old boy  
****Likes : ( currently unknown )  
****Bio :  
****A mysterious boy , committed suicide by drowning himself on the Garden Lake but was saved by Wyatt . Little was known as he's a tough nut to crack , only says it's bad luck to hang with him . Knows the existence of magic and knew about Wyatt's true identity at ease .**

**Derek Shepherd  
****Sex : Male  
****Age ( current ) : 28  
****Height : 5'11  
****Personality : A person who hides his feelings , rarely to open up and afraid of getting emotionally hurt .  
****Likes : Reading books  
****Bio :  
****A doctor in the local hospital , specialized in neurosurgery , best known as ' Brain Surgery ' . After witnessing his ex-wife slept with best friend Mark , he declared their marriage over and relocated to another hospital , avoiding his best  
friend and preventing himself from being hurt again . Once had a secret relationship with Mark.**

**Mark Sloan  
****Sex : Male  
****Age ( current ) : 28  
****Height : 6'2  
****Personality : Impatient but conniving , often had one night stands and have serious commitment issues .  
****Likes : ( Currently unknown )  
****Bio :  
****Best friends with Derek ever since their childhood . After being caught on act when he slept with Derek's wife , he's determined to repair his relationship with Derek though he rejected his apology everytime . Once had a secret relationship with Derek . **

**Leo Wyatt  
****Sex : Male  
****Age ( current ) : 30  
****Height : 6'  
****Personality : A kind and caring father , sometimes strict but always try to be reasonable in a any given situation .  
****Likes : Cooking and creating spare potions at his free time .  
****Bio :  
****Father of Wyatt and husband of Piper , always stay faithful towards his family whenever he can . After having Wyatt in Piper's stomach when he's 17 , he gave up his dreams of becoming a cook and married Piper . **

**Yes , I made Leo the one that likes cooking rather than his wife , it is AU .**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

Proud-to-be-Insane(1), SilverWhiteDragon(1), loving4tomorrow(1), Marcus1233(1), du1387(1), Nick101(2), Boogie Beatle Baby(2)

**A third day to remember , I like number 3 , hope you guys like it and any critism is highly welcome.**


End file.
